Family Secrets
by ForbidEagles13
Summary: So this is about Prim and Peeta, but don't worry it's not weird. Okay, it is weird but that's not the point. There is a way better summary inside, so if you want to see that one go ahead. Anyway, this was inspired by a weird conversation some people had. I meddled and thus this was born! Read and Review, please. :


**Okay, this was inspired by a very weird theory I found in Tumblr. Why is this website so strange?!  
Anyway, this happened then that happened and next thing you know I'm writing a fanfic about it. That's just how life works.  
Just be nice, because it took me longer than it should have because I worked hard on it and I'm very proud of it.  
Go to the link ** post/31170704686/peetafangirl4life-kurohimemiya-what **and see what led me to write this  
piece of insanity. It's just a theory, so calm down.  
As always, Hunger Games is not mine, everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.  
Enjoy, review and all that, thanks. :)**

The_ little baby girl was beautiful.  
She had soft blonde hair that resembled feathers, and pale light eyes that reminded Mrs. Everdeen of the sky when the weather was nice. The child's fair skin was like porcelain, completely flawless.  
Mrs. Everdeen held the baby closer to her and sighed at the feel of the heat radiating from the child's small body. There was another girl in the room. She was hiding behind her father's leg, peeking at her mother and the small creature she was holding.  
"Katniss, come meet the baby," Mrs. Everdeen whispered.  
The girl slowly moved away from her father and moved closer to her mother.  
When she reached the woman Katniss looked at the baby in her arms. All her fear suddenly left her and a smile spread over her face.  
"Is she mine?" Katniss asked.  
Mrs. Everdeen smiled and nodded.  
"She's your sister. It's your job to love her and protect her. Can you do that for me, Katniss?"  
Katniss nodded enthusiastically.  
"What's her name?" Katniss whispered. Mrs. Everdeen shrugged and looked up at her husband who was standing behind Katniss with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile plastered on his face.  
"How about Primrose? What do you think about Primrose?" He looked down at Katniss.  
The girl nodded in agreement.  
"Prim. I like it." Katniss turned to her mother who smiled and nodded,"She's very beautiful,"she said.  
It was strange that something so pure, harmless and beautiful, had come from something so terrible and immoral. But everyone made mistakes, everyone could do something wrong from time to time.  
Some mistakes were just worse than others._

"Are you ready to go, Prim?" I yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Prim came rushing down the steps and stumbled to my side, I caught her arm and prevented her from falling.  
"Sorry," she said with a small smile. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a blue dress that with white shoes, the ones that reminded me of ballet slippers.  
"Why are you so excited? It's just a bakery, Prim, not very impressive," I said.  
"Katniss, I'm not excited about the bakery, I'm excited to see Peeta at the bakery. I've always wanted to watch him do his job, haven't you?" She asked.  
I did. I always wondered what it would be like, what Peeta would look like when he was making the bread. The Boy With the Bread in action.  
"No, I haven't," I lied.  
Prim rolled her eyes and walked past me to the front door of our house.  
She seemed used to living here, in the Victors Villa, more than I would ever be. I just couldn't help think of all those people living poorly and suffering while my family and I slept in warm beds every nigh, and while some were starving we had more than enough. Sometimes I felt like a monster, a selfish creature that did nothing but hurt others. Like Gale, and Peeta.  
We closed the door behind us and walked side by side. It suddenly occurred to me that Prim was a lot taller than she had been before I left for the Hunger Games. She looked different, there was something about her posture that said she was relaxed but also waiting for something.

That made me think that she was frightened, but probably did not want me to see.

We arrived outside the bakery and Prim ran inside like a child, because she was one, even though she had grown she was still a child. Just a child being forced to live in a form of hell because of the Capitol and the Hunger Games.  
I slowly walked inside the bakery and took a deep breath, and sighed at the sweet scent of cinnamon, dough and flour. As always, the bakery was warm and comfortable. I walked to the back room where I knew Peeta would be making something. I walked in and found Peeta pulling a metal tray out of the oven, the tray was holding a dozen cheese buns. I smiled, he knew they were my favorite and he had been expecting me if he went through the trouble of making that one thing I liked for me.  
"So what are you doing?" Prim asked enthusiastically as Peeta set the tray in a counter that was holding  
materials he must have used to make the bread.  
"I am actually finishing up," Peeta answered with a soft smile towards my sister. Prim smiled back and I couldn't help notice that they looked very alike when they smiled. Almost as if they were. . .  
"Katniss?" I heard Peeta say.  
My head snapped up at his voice. "What?"  
"I was just asking if you and Prim wanted to walk back to the Victors Villa, since I have nothing left to do here, I wouldn't want to waste your time," Peeta said softly.  
"Sure. Slow day today?" I asked as we walked out the bakery. I put a hand around Prim's thin shoulders as she walked between Peeta and me. Peeta's blonde hair shone in the pale sunlight that was spilling behind the clouds, and his eyes sparkled as he smiled. Just like Prim.  
"You know, you two are very similar," I blurted out without thinking.  
Peeta looked down at Prim and they exchanged a look before laughing together. Prim giggled loudly as Peeta chuckled as if I had told a joke. After a few seconds they stopped.  
"Maybe, just maybe, we're even related," Peeta joked and Prim started a new round of endless giggles and Peeta threw his head back in laughter.  
Their voices echoed as they laughed and joked while we walked back home.  
Maybe I was just imagining things, after the Games that wouldn't surprise me. Many victors turned insane from shock after leaving the arena. But this wasn't insanity, this was intuition. A feeling that there was something strange about Peeta and Prim.  
I laughed nervously and tightened my arm around Prim protectively.  
"Maybe I'm just imagining things. Forget I said anything."  
We walked home, Peeta and Prim smiling, and me, looking sick and uncomfortable.


End file.
